


薛定谔的男友

by kisskiss_bangbang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, 一八衍生
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisskiss_bangbang/pseuds/kisskiss_bangbang





	薛定谔的男友

应昊茗今天还了两个小时的利息，回到家时十分疲惫，略微洗漱了一下就抱着will睡了。  
will是他给自己的机器人伴侣起的名字。上大学时，偶尔在sweetdream的网页上看到这个机器人后，应昊茗就对他念念不忘。但是高昂的价格却让他有些望而怯步。在纠结了许久之后，他决定攒钱买下这个型号。他每天晚上都会数一数今天存下了多少钱，再检查一遍will有没有被买走。  
未售卖的机器人是没有名字的，只有一个英文加数字组成的型号编码。应昊茗却固执地认为他就叫will。  
“嗯……will……”半梦半醒之间，应昊茗感觉有人在抚摸他的脸。仿真人皮微凉的触感十分独特。按照程序设定，这个时候的will应该不会活动的，应昊茗已经无暇思考这个问题了，他的脑中一片混沌。  
见应昊茗没有反应，那人更加为所欲为，手指一路向下，摸上了他胸前的两颗红豆玩弄着，舔舐着。应昊茗十分受用，舒服地呻吟出了声。  
甜腻的声音极大地刺激了那人。他伸手握住应昊茗的【】，抓住应昊茗的手，引导他握住上下撸动，自己的手指则偶尔擦过最上方的小洞，勾得对方发出更多声音。  
早上，应昊茗醒来后发现自己和will的手上满手都是白浊才意识到：  
昨天晚上，单身22年的他，被一个机器人，玩身寸了？


End file.
